His Right Hand Man
by Ria Binger
Summary: Hermione loses her ability to use magic but gains something more important.  Contains lemons. One shot.


**A/N: This is my other story that I did for the Hermione Granger Crossover Exchange on livejournal. I was what you call a Pinch Hit Writer. This was written for sarhea. The prompt was Hermione lost her ability to lose her magic but discovers she has other talents/gifts. I hope you guys like it. Oh, also there is lemons at the end of this. So I'll put a line to let you guys know where it is. **

**A big thank you to keelhaulrose for helping me with this and my husband for reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

His Right Hand Man

_What can that man need at a time like this?_ thought Hermione Granger as she walked down the streets of Central.

She was on her way to see her former boss, Colonel Roy Mustang, for something that he wouldn't say on the phone. In the years that she had known him, he never acted so strange.

They had first met at Dumbledore's funeral. He had come upon the request of the Headmaster before he died. Roy owed him a big favor for saving his life. Hermione had been hesitant to let an outsider to help them, but wanting to respect Dumbledore's wishes, she put her hesitation aside.

Roy had been proven to be a powerful ally. At the time, he was just a State Alchemist with ambitions that matched well with his Flame Alchemy. He helped protect Harry when they were moving him to someplace safe. At times, he would get on her nerves with his forgetfulness.

Even though she had her annoyances with him, the two of them became close friends. She was surprised with how much they had in common. He often told her about his country's alchemy. She was so intrigued by it that she would always ask him a bunch of questions. It was from him that she learned the law of Equivalent Exchange.

But at the time that she had learned this, she didn't know how much that law would be not only a part of him but a part of her too.

After spending days looking for Horcruxes, their search had led them to Hogwarts. It wasn't long that their search also led them to the Great Battle.

Hermione had been fighting Bellatrix Lestrange with Ginny while Roy set vampires on fire. They fought with all their might until something dreadful occurred.

Spells had been thrown left to right, never hitting their intended target. Hermione was so engulfed in her battle with Lestrange that she didn't notice one hit Roy. Mrs. Weasley had immediately pulled her away from battle and pointed in Roy's direction.

Hermione quickly ran to his side.

She stared into his lifeless eyes, helpless until a thought hit her.

To this day, she still can't remember how she did it, but she had managed to use alchemy to save him by using the law of Equivalent Exchange. No matter how hard she had tried; she could never remember what happened in those moments. All she knew was that it cost her ability to use magic.

After that moment, Roy became not only her friend but her protector. He refused to let any harm come to her, setting anyone threatening to cause her harm on fire. After the war was won, Roy offered Hermione a job by his side to help him reach the top of his government. Though she didn't want to leave her home, she decided to give it a chance.

The years after the war had been interesting. After spending a few months in Amestris with Roy, she had realized it started to become her new home. She still kept in contact with everyone back home, who was happy for her. She had become everything Roy needed in a friend, a soldier, and a companion. She made sure he never did anything too drastic without her knowing it. He helped her discover her other talents like her ability to use a sniper rifle. The days that Roy's flame Alchemy was useless, she would use her guns to help him.

Hermione had stood by Roy's side as he slowly went up in rank. Their lives had been fairly normal until recently.

Because of the research of the youngest State Alchemist and his brother, Roy, Hermione, their team, and a few others found out the government's deep dark secret…Their Fuhrer President was a Homunculus.

When Roy tried to warn the higher ups, they punished him for it by separating their team. They were all placed in different parts of the country. The Fuhrer President knew of their strong bond and had placed her in a special job….as his assistant.

It drove Hermione crazy not being able to see Roy everyday. So when she got a phone call from him, she was ecstatic. But it bothered her that he acted so strange.  
When she finally reached her destination which was a hotel, she followed Roy's directions on how to get to his room, undetected.

After ten minutes, she was standing at his door. She knocked on it softly and was surprised the moment it opened.

Instead of greeting her with a hello, Roy's lips were on hers.  
_

She was surprised at first, but soon she found herself melting into the kiss. Their kiss was filled with such heated passion that neither wanted to part. Roy wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and guided them into the room. He blindly closed the door as their lips clashed. He flicked his tongue against her lips and she happily granted him access. Roy gently pulled away and started to unbutton her blouse as she undid his shirt.

After undoing the buttons, they each pulled them off each other. Roy then picked Hermione up, letting her wrap her legs around him. He then held her against a wall and started to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned, as she dug her fingers into his bare back. He groaned at the gesture and started to trail down to her chest. He pulled the front of her bra down to expose her left breast and gently sucked on her nub.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, bucking her hips in response. She wanted more. For years, they felt this attraction between them but neither of them was willing to ruin what they already had. Now years of pinned up lust and passion seemed to be released with that one kiss. He reverted to her right breast which caused her to moan even louder. After he was done with her chest, he looked up at her and gave her that smirk that would drive her mad. Not letting her go, he moved her from the wall and carried her to the bed. They kissed again as he removed her bra from her body. They then fell on the bed, with Roy on top of Hermione. He attacked her breasts again as he started to undo her pants.

Next thing she knew her panties were gone as well. She started to undo his pants as he started circling her womanhood with his two fingers, sucking on her nubs while he did it. Hermione arched her back, trying her hardest to remove his pants as his touch drove her crazy. Finally, she had managed to undo his pants and take them and his boxers off. She then pulled Roy to her, kissing him with such hunger, he groaned into her mouth. She started to buck her hips against his manhood, wanting more. He moaned her name at the response and roughly inserted himself into her. She moaned in surprise by the sudden feeling of him inside her. He started to kiss her neck as he slowly thrust himself in her. Both moaning and calling each other's names, he then started to thrust even harder as Hermione arched her back, overwhelmed with pleasure. But right as she was about to her reach her peak, he slowly began to stop. She looked up at him and was greeted with the same damn smirk as before. He then surprised her by wrapping an arm around her before rolling for her to be on top, never breaking their physical connection.

They readjusted themselves to the new feeling before Hermione started to buck her hips, smiling when he started to moan. They looked at each other, never looking away. He reached up a hand to her breast and started to massage it. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she bucked her hips even faster. Soon they were about to reach their peaks again, this time Hermione tightened her hold on his waist to stop him from moving. Waves of passion and pleasure hit them as he spilled himself in her. Breathlessly, she gently removed herself from him and laid down next to him. Never breaking their visual connection, they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally after minutes of silence, he smiled at her and asked, "Ready for Round two?"

She simply smiled back before answering him with a passionate kiss


End file.
